Trapped
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Amy wasn't the only person that The Doctor promised to come for. When The Doctor finally comes back what does he find of the little boy he promised to come for?  Lots of cussing
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Mommy," a voice rang out through the house, "Mommy, make them stop."<p>

When no one replied back to the five year old boy, Jasper turned his head and saw his mother watching him carefully. He didn't understand what she was doing. He had told her the truth and now people were here taking him away from her. Why was his Mommy doing this to him?

Jasper continued to fight against the hands the best he could, but he wasn't strong enough as they slipped a needle into his arm. He watched with wide, innocent, eyes as he felt whatever they had injected fill him. Feeling his eyes becoming heavy Jasper sent a last pleading look towards his mother before he was put into a van.

The next time Jasper opened his eyes he was in a brightly lit white room. He slipped off of the bed he'd been placed on and went to the door. When it didn't open Jasper started pounding on the door hoping that all of this was a dream and his Mommy was going to be on the other side.

"Hello," a woman said opening the door, "I'm glad that you're awake, Jasper. My name is Dr. Alyssa Kelvin. I'll be your primary doctor while you stay here."

"Where am I?" Jasper asked glaring at the doctor.

"You're at the hospital in the psychiatric ward. You're mother is very concerned about the things that you've been telling her. She's worried about this 'Doctor' figure that you've made up."

"I didn't make him up. The Doctor is real. He's a Time Lord."

"No, Jasper, you made up this 'Doctor' for some reason and it's my job to help you."

"He's real and nothing you say is going to change my mind."

"I'll be back, Jasper. We'll talk more then. Don't worry though, Sweetie, we'll figure out what is wrong with you and we'll get you the help you need."

Dr. Alyssa gently shut the door behind her leaving Jasper alone. Jasper glared angrily at the door for awhile before going to the bed and starting to throw things. He couldn't believe what was happening. Why didn't anyone believe that Jasper was telling the truth? The Doctor was real.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jasper Beale, now seventeen years old, sat by the window in his 'bedroom'. At least it was the only room he really knew. He didn't remember coming to the hospital anymore, but he knew that he was brought here when he was five years old after he told his Mother about a man he met.<p>

Now, twelve years later, Jasper still had no doubt in his mind that The Doctor was real. Every time he thought about him now though anger and hatred filled him. The Doctor ruined his life. He was stuck in a psychiatric ward because of him and he didn't even come back like he promised.

"Jasper," Dr. Alyssa said walking into Jasper's room, "Oh, good, you're awake."

"No shit I am," Jasper said glaring at her.

"Jasper, you know I don't like when you cuss."

"Did you ever fucking think that that's why I fucking cuss so much?"

"Is it?"

"No, I fucking cuss because I'm fucking goddamned pissed off!"

Dr. Alyssa sighed and moved closer to Jasper. Almost instantly Jasper moved away from her with an angry glare. Jasper hated having anyone near him and Dr. Alyssa knew that. She also knew that after being brought here Jasper ended up getting a lot worse then she had thought he would.

The glare never left Jasper's face as he took a spot on his bed. Jasper watched as Dr. Alyssa started to pace in front of him. He had never seen her this agitated before, but he couldn't bring himself to care all that much about it. He couldn't bring himself to feel anything except anger most of the time.

"Why the fuck is it so cold?" Jasper asked glaring out the window, "It's fucking the middle of the shitty summer and it's fucking frozen in this hellhole."

"You're room is always cold, Jasper," Dr. Alyssa said sighing, "But you're right it is a lot colder then normal. I'll go see if we can get it any warmer."

Dr. Alyssa watched as Jasper shrugged his shoulders to show that it wasn't actually bothering him. It was easy to see that Jasper really just wanted to be left alone, but she hated leaving Jasper alone for long periods of time. She honestly just wanted to help Jasper.

Opening Jasper's door Dr. Alyssa walked toward the nurse's station to talk them into raising the temperature. She got a few steps out of the room before she noticed that no one was really around her. As she opened her mouth to call out for someone a hand wrapped around her mouth and tugged her back into Jasper's room.

"What the fuck?" Jasper asked glaring at Dr. Alyssa and the two new people, "Who the fucking hell are…Doctor?"

"Yes?" the tall man said with a grin, "Do I know you?"

Anger ripped through Jasper causing him to snap and ram The Doctor into a wall. Fists rained down on the Doctor as Dr. Alyssa and the red-haired woman tried to get Jasper off of him. It took awhile to get Jasper off of The Doctor, but by the time he was Jasper's knuckles were cut and bleeding along with The Doctor's lip and nose.

"Jasper, stop," Dr. Alyssa said tried to calm him down.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me you bitch," Jasper snarled angrily, "And you, you stupid goddamn idiotic motherfucking son of a bitch."

"Doctor?" the red-head said looking between Jasper and The Doctor.

"It's okay, Amy," The Doctor said standing up, "What's your name?"

"It doesn't fucking matter who the hell I am. All that matters is that I fucking want you dead! Fuck that, I want to fucking kill you myself!"

Jasper pulled away from Dr. Alyssa and moved as far away from The Doctor as possible. Running a hand through his hair Jasper tried to figure away to get around both Amy and Dr. Alyssa so he could go back to beating The Doctor into a bloody mess of a body.

"His name is Jasper Beale," Dr. Alyssa supplied to The Doctor, "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor," he said grinning happily before looking at Jasper, "You're grown up a lot, Jasper."

"No fucking shit Sherlock," Jasper said glaring, "Did you figure that out by yourself or did the whore over there do it for you? Don't fucking answer that. Just turn the fuck around and get the hell out of my goddamned room."

"We can't leave this room."

"Why in fucks name can't you just fucking leave?"

"If we go out there we'll die."

Jasper rolled his eyes and moved closer towards the door. Opening it he motioned for The Doctor to leave. The Doctor watched Jasper carefully, but refused to move at all. With another roll of the eyes Jasper walked out of the room and started to make his way into the hallway only to be pulled back into the room.

"I said don't fucking touch me," Jasper said violently pulling away from The Doctor.

"Wait," Dr. Alyssa said before The Doctor could say anything, "This is The Doctor?"

"This is the fucking Doctor. The fucking Time Lord himself. The fucking reason I'm fucking locked up in this shithole!"

The Doctor watched Jasper in confusion as he turned to the window and punched it. Dr. Alyssa was instantly by Jasper's side and trying to get the freshly made cut on Jasper's wrist. Jasper fought her though. He fought her until Dr. Alyssa pulled a needle out of her pocket and inserted it into Jasper's arm.

It took awhile but soon Jasper's limp body was lying on his bed under the blankets. Dr. Alyssa wiped a tired hand over her eyes and turned back to Amy and The Doctor. She watched them sadly before sitting on the chair by Jasper's bed her head hanging in sadness.

"Dr. Alyssa," The Doctor started to say.

"It's just Alyssa," she said softly, "I'm retired. Jasper's my only patient now."

"What happened?"

"Jasper's Mother called us when he was five. Jasper kept talking about this alien he met. She tried everything to get him to understand what he saw wasn't real, but he refused. It was a week after his fifth birthday the she called us. Two nurses went there to talk to Jasper, but he was getting so angry at them. After he tried to hurt them they sedated him before bringing him here. He hasn't left since and he still believes. Apparently it's you he's been talking about."

"How old is he?"

"He just turned seventeen. He's been in exactly twelve years."

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Hearing what had happened to Jasper he understood why he had reacted the way he did when they saw each other. He couldn't believe that someone would do that to a child, most just shrugged it off as the person having an imagination.

"It is my fault," The Doctor said brushing some of Jasper's sandy hair out of his face.

"Doctor," Amy said softly.

"I left him, Amy. I did the same thing to him that I did to you.

"You came back for me and you're here for him now."

"He's been in this place for twelve years, Amy. You both heard him. He wants to kill me. I doubt he'll ever forgive me."

The Doctor sighed and looked down at Jasper. He had shaggy sandy blond hair, deep ocean blue eyes , and a natural tan to him. As The Doctor drug his eyes over Jasper he locked onto Jasper's wrist, which had been covered up by a long sleeved black shirt before.

Leaning forward he pushed the sleeve up further only to reveal two scars running across Jasper's wrist. The Doctor's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure out how he had gotten those scars. Soon Alyssa was standing behind him while running her fingers over the cut.

"How'd he get these?" The Doctor asked his eyes never leaving the scars.

"When Jasper was ten he snuck a knife out of the kitchen when he was on kitchen duty. He wasn't supposed to be able to get to that area. The only thing he was supposed to be able to do was put things into the refrigerator, he was supposed to be monitored through out this whole process."

"He wasn't."

"The person that was supposed to be watching him decided that Jasper was fine. I had only been working with Jasper for five years, but he was already starting to act erratically. He was cussing, throwing things, and hitting people. We were having to sedate him more often then before."

"Can you blame him?"

"No, I can't. Anyway, Jasper snuck the knife into his bedroom. I guess he figured out when the nurses would come check on him. There was a storm that night. When the power goes out we check all of the patients. Jasper had two deep gashes on both of his wrists. We almost didn't save him."

"But you did."

"After that he was so much angrier. He'd lash out at anyone, doing anything he possibly could to hurt them. We had to keep him strapped to the bed half of the time to stop him from hurting someone. Hell, killing someone."

Letting out a sigh The Doctor stared at Jasper's face and tried to figure out away to help Jasper. As he continued to look at Jasper he watched his eyes flutter open. His eyes held confusion and sadness in his eyes before anger replaced it and he punched me once more.

"I deserved that," I said rubbing my jaw.

"Damn fucking straight you did," Jasper said glaring.

Jasper pushed himself off of the bed only to start to fall as soon as his feet hit the ground. The Doctor moved quickly and caught Jasper before he completely fell to the ground. Feeling Jasper let out a shocked breath when The Doctor wrapped his arms around him he quickly pulled away and pushed himself into the corner.

"Jasper," Alyssa said softly kneeling next to him, "What's wrong?"

Jasper looked at Alyssa before pushing her aside and running out of the room. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from The Doctor. He was supposed to hate the man, and he did, he was just oddly attracted to him at the same time.

Running as fast as he could Jasper rushed through the hospital until he found a small closet. Quickly locking the door behind him Jasper tugged his knees to his chest while trying to get his breathing under control. This was the first time in awhile that he was feeling something besides anger.

As Jasper sat there his hands moved to cover his mouth as soft sobs tore through his body. He had done everything possible to keep emotions away from him. Now here he was sobbing in a closet all because of this man. A man he wanted nothing more then to murder.

"Jasper," The Doctor said from outside the door, "I know you're in there."

"No," Jasper said before he could stop himself.

"So, Jasper isn't in there? Who is then?"

Letting out a soft whimper Jasper pulled his legs closer to him and tried his best to make himself invisible. None of this was supposed to be happening. Jasper had long ago given up hope that The Doctor was ever going to come back, now here he was.

"Please, let me in Jasper," The Doctor said soft.

Jasper shakily unlocked the closet and let The Doctor slip in. The Doctor quickly opened the door and found Jasper sitting on the ground looking lost. Sighing The Doctor moved as far away from Jasper as he could before sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said softly, "I know that it's my fault that all of this happened to you. I'll find a way to help you though."

"How?" Jasper said desperately, "I can't stop the thoughts, Doctor."

"What thoughts?"

"You didn't see the look Dr. Alyssa gave me when I woke up. After I…After I tried…"

"After you tried to kill yourself. You still think about it?"

"A lot. I want to die, Doctor. I can't stay here anymore. I can't be trapped anymore."

"You won't be. You'll come with me and Amy and Rory. You haven't met Rory, but he's Amy's husband. You'll travel with us in the TARDIS. You won't feel trapped again."

"Why should I believe you now? You already left me once."

"If you come with me now I won't leave you again. Just give me a chance."

The Doctor offered a hand to Jasper and a soft smile. Jasper didn't know what he was supposed to do. Everything that he had ever felt told him that this man was going to hurt him again, but he still found himself placing his hand in The Doctor's, trusting the man to not hurt him again.


End file.
